


Shatter The Clocks

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, Michael clifford/Luke hemmings - Freeform, dystopian for sure, fluff??, gay but theres homophobic stuff, luke hemmings/michael clifford - Freeform, michael is straight but then he changes, smut?, society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's world is perfect. The world is ruled by the King of the Earth, and everyone is happy. Everyone gets portable clocks which count down when you meet your soul mate. The clocks are made and sent out meticulously sure that they are in the hands of one boy and one girl when they turn eighteen. Homosexuality is out of the question. The current king banned it when his father died and he took his place. Luke knows he needs to follow the rules like everyone else in order to maintain peace. But when a mysterious stranger, formerly a close guard of the king, tells Luke about the truth of the government, Luke gets pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue ; The Eighteenth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Clock Stops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457920) by [bandsaremysociallife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaremysociallife/pseuds/bandsaremysociallife). 



> I just decided to make the inspired story dystopic and longer, because theirs was a one shot. Please don't get mad at me!!! It's not going to be the exact same!

Luke sat down at the table. Today was the most celebrated day of his lifetime. He would get his soul mate clock. He sighed, twiddling his thumbs. Getting a soul mate clock was a huge responsibility, and a huge honor. He didn't know when he was going to meet his soul mate, but he was really excited. If only he could choose his soul mate, though. He frowned. He knew it was out of the question to even think about it. It was unspeakable. His teachers were always rambling on about when people kept making the wrong choices with love, and then ended up killing themselves. Luke shivered, even though the room was roasting with heat. Luke's mom came in with a present box.  
"Happy birthday, dear." She placed the box in front of him, causing him to snap back into reality, and smiled widely at him. He knew what it was, and smiled back the same.  
"Thanks, mum," Luke replied, starting to open the box. He removed the different colors of paper that were wrinkled and threw them on the floor even though that wasn't very polite. He was too excited to see what his clock would look like. Luke grabbed something small in his hands and placed it on the table. It was a small rectangular like clock, and the countdown was already beginning. He looked curiously at the time, though. Sixteen days, thirty minutes, and 23 seconds. He was going to meet his soul mate in sixteen days, and squealed a little.  
"Mum! Mum! I'm going to meet my soul mate in sixteen days!" Luke cried with joy. His mum hugged him, starting to tear up a little.  
"When did the days go?" his mum sniffed. "Last time I checked, you were two!" Luke hugged his mum comfortingly, and started patting her back reassuringly.  
"Mum, it's still me. I'm still Luke," Luke whispered softly.

"I don't want you to change, Luke."

"I won't. I promise."


	2. Chapter 1 ; Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not very long. I don't have very much time to write. xx

Beep!  
Beep!  
Beep!  
Click!  
Michael woke up dreary and his hair was all frazzled. He looked tiredly at the mirror. Groaning, he gets off of his bed, accidentally scaring his kitten, Penguin.  
"Shit," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, boo." He bends over to pet behind Penguin's ears and sighs, straightening himself again and looking in the mirror. First day of being a senior. Whoop de doo. He checked his soul mate clock which he had gotten last November, and phews with relief as the clock blinked 18 days, 37 minutes, 14 seconds. He didn't know why his clock was timed so long. Maybe his soul mate was just getting here this year? He huffs with frustration. Better not worry about that now.  
"Michael! Get your ass down here now! You're going to be late!" His mother had started making breakfast, and Michael could smell the pancakes. He quickly slips on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that he found lying in his closet and pulled a Metallica shirt over his head. He looked in the mirror and played with his hair with his baby fingers to get the strands of hair where he wanted it to go. Grabbing his backpack, Michael walked down the stairs and sat at the dining table. His mum had put a plate of pancakes in front of him, and put a bottle of syrup by him too. Frowning, Michael cut up the pancakes and squeezed the syrup onto the now scattered pieces.  
"No Hershey's chocolate, Mum?" he asked jokingly, taking a bite from his pancakes. His mum furrowed her eyebrows.  
"The King banned it, Michael," she said irritably. "And you know why." Michael rolled his eyes. He didn't pay attention to why it was banned. It was still stupid that the King limited all the sweets in the world close to none. Maybe the King had something against obesity, in which Michael made an open face about, and his mum slapped his cheek.  
"Don't make that face at me!" she growled, and sat at the dining table. Rubbing his cheek, Michael apologized and went back to eating. He didn't know why his mum was so damn crabby lately. Michael knew it couldn't have been his father; it was hard to get home because of all his shifts. Plus, you weren't allowed to have a hateful relationship. It was against the law, and it ruins the precise world. His mum snapped her fingers in his face because apparently she was talking.  
"Michael!" she hissed. "I said you can't hang out with your old friends anymore." Michael peered at her quizzically.  
"And, why is that, Mum?" Michael asked cockily, tilting his head slightly to add to the effect. Michael's mum sighed with annoyance.  
"The King's guards arrested them," she explained with an edgy tone. "because they were doing illegal things, Mikey. Love related things. Drug use. Alcohol use. And so on." Michael shrugged. He didn't mind. He actually joined in on the activity, but his friends were such rookies at hiding things. His mum raised an eyebrow.  
"We'll finish this conversation later," she said as calmly as she could. "Now get out."

~

The walk to the bus stop was an excruciating fifteen minutes. Michael barely ever gets that much exercise in one day. His whole summer consisted of sleeping, gaming, and eating pizza. A typical teenage life, so to say. But his mother never knew he snuck out his window to hang out with his friends. That was the only time Michael has ever "worked out", so to say. Michael was panting when he stood by the bus stop. New friends, he thought to himself. Like, who? There would be a lot of good choices that his mum would approve of. Like, maybe those nerdy people that always hung out by that tree in the courtyard. Or maybe start hanging out with those quiet and mysterious loners that seemed to blend in with the shadows that the high school casted off when there was bright sunlight. Michael didn't even know how much thought he put into because the bus driver was beeping at him. He looked around quickly. No one was waiting with him at his bus stop, so he just walked on.  
"Ahem. Are you on the list?" The bus driver had looked at Michael disapprovingly. Probably because of the eyebrow piercing and the flaming red hair. Typical. Michael tried to sigh the biggest sigh ever.  
"I should be," Michael answered irritably, playing with his hair with slight tension. Did his mum not sign him up? Suddenly, someone ran onto the bus and knocked into him, causing him to fall over. There were some snickers coming from the back of the bus.  
"HEY!" Michael hissed, getting up shakily, and dusting the dirt off his jeans. "Watch where you're going!" The boy looked at him with big blue eyes and his mouth was agape just slightly.  
"I-I'm sorry," the boy said quietly. "It won't happen again." The bus driver rolled his eyes, letting the boy go sit down.  
"What?" Michael protested with annoyance. "You let the clumsy oaf go on, but not me?!" The driver ignored him.  
"What's your name, Redhead?" The bus driver refused to look at him straight in the eye.  
"Michael fucking Clifford," Michael hissed, gritting his teeth. What the fuck was this driver trying to be pushing at? The driver glanced over the list, and sighs with disappointment.  
"You're on here," the driver said absently. Thank the Lord, Michael thought, trying to find a seat.  
"Nope!"  
"This one's taken!"  
"No way, faggot!"  
Until someone didn't protest Michael asking for a place to sit. Michael was too busy zoning out to see exactly who it was, so he sat down next to him.  
"Thanks," Michael said, distracted. The person next to him giggled.  
"So, you're Michael?"  
"Yeah, who are you?" Michael still wasn't looking at him.

"My name is Luke Hemmings."

That's when Michael turned his head and his face fell slightly.

He was sitting next to the clumsy giraffe boy.


End file.
